Sveta knjiga ali malo wild
by royal cans
Summary: pratite lokalne seljacice i vidite svet kroz njihove oci u ovom teskom periodu odrastanja Glavni likovi: sofija, andrea (i bice jos)
1. sofijin wild story

hej dragi dnevnice danas me je jedan hot eboy rankovao. bio je lepo obucen ali ta odeca bi bolje izgledala na mom podu. čeznula sam za njegovim dodirom kao šiptari za kosovom. zamisljala sam njegove hladne prste oko mog vrata ali sam onda skapirala da on nema ruke, stani...on je... plankton?! brzo sam zgrabila tajni recept kebine pljeske i otrcala u dubovicu

tamo me je cekao bosko konjevic OH NO A RAT bacila sam svoj lanac ili bolje reci egirl nekles na njega i rekla later peder ali...stani...da li je to...natalija? brzo sam izvadila svoje kopije emojia na papiru i bacila ih na nju i upitala je zasto predlaze pederske pesme poput take me to church onda je zatrubela? ne znam odakle joj truba ali dobro

prosla sam pored nekog novog smetlista? smetliste u budvi? o ne...to je jana...helou jano...jana me je samo pogledala dog je pevušila "loca loca loca...nikad ne spava a kod mene bi da prespava" ah to lirako delo me podseca na time kada su me u mojoj katolickoj privatnoj skoli zaskocile neke hrvatice

ah bilo je gusto kao za vreme rata 91...ah ali hej da li...da li je to andrea...hej andreah rekoh svojim britanskim nagleskom andre mi odgovori O HEJ CAO OLI NA VAFLE BHRATE??!! ja odmahmu glavom i rekoh ne tebruh ti vafli taste kao shiat

ah ponedeljak or should i say pounedeljauk upalila sam svoju plejlistu koju mi je moja hrvatska frendica juce poslala...uzela sam hajlajter i stavila ga na svoju facu kako bi i muhamedov k...necemo u detalje ali bila sam on fleak m8 odjednom sam se stvroila ispred džamije

u džamiji je bio muhamed i bio je spreman svoje hladne ruke da stavi na moje telo i komanduje njima. rekla sam mu oh shiat tako si hot m8 a on mi odgovori wallahi? ja zbunjujuce ga pogleda i rekog mu da moze ovaj čejn da mi skine i zadavi me njima

njegove ruke su pocele nezno da idu po mome telu mogla sam ga osetiti na svakom delu svoje koze ali onda sam shvatila da to nije muhamed vec...prist koji siluje malu decu rekoh mu OH SHIAT M8 WHAT THE FUCK M8 on mi odgovori da je samo gledao gde su njegove jiziz

milos skoci sa krova dzamije i poce mu cupati ono malo kose sto mu ostade i poce se derati MY JIZIS BRO

TTHIS ARE MY JIZIZ DIS IS MAJ JIZIS

proslo je 5 meseci od kada su se nasi pogledi poslednji put sreli...srce mi je bilo pusto poput..on je ipak bio sunce mojim zalascima i tmina mojoj tami...dodje decembar jos malo bijaše božić. Setila sam se svoje babe koja ja kao mala dala pare nekom random nikoli..au sada kao ker stoji na ovom mrazu ali nisam ja birala njenu sudbinu...promumlah shiat nije do mene baukuta tebruh. videla sam ga opet u skoli. zelela sam da njegove nezne ruke opet osete moje chubby telo. muhamed je bio moj first orgaz- love. moj first love. i dan danas mi nedostaje ali sta je tu je on je izabrao da se pridruzi isisu i bombarduje random selo u iranu...oh well


	2. andrein wild story

ustadoh se jutros i pomislih...zasto anastasijina maska nije iste boje kao moja...ako ubijem nataliju da li cu moci da uzmem njeno mest- oh to je bila moja mama, otvorila mi je vrata i uzviknula STOKO 5 I 10 JE AUTOBUS JE ZA 7 MINUTA POZURI JEBEM TI ACETON. oh jos jedan dan jos jedna nevolja.

ustadoh se jutros i pomislih...zasto anastasijina maska nije iste boje kao moja...ako ubijem nataliju da li cu moci da uzmem njeno mest- oh to je bila moja mama, otvorila mi je vrata i uzviknula STOKO 5 I 10 JE AUTOBUS JE ZA 7 MINUTA POZURI JEBEM TI ACETON. oh jos jedan dan jos jedna nevolja.

filip se nasmejah i eto sigao je autobus. imala sam sreće da stojim u busu dok su neka dece poput boska surofala na krovu. vozac uzviknu DOLE GLAVE STOKO EVO GA SEMAFOR ULAZIMO U BUDVU.

dan u skoli mi je bio prosecan mada natalija mi nije dala interneta...kako rude mogu da garantujem da je ona milica fingeruje svaku drugu noc fuj lezbejke odvratne. pricala sam sa ksenijom i dala joj savet kao pravi prijatelj. njen problem je bio konfuzan ali blizak problemima mog zavicaja. lice joj se crvenilo popu plina kojeg drzimo iza kuce kada nema struje z lastvi. mogla sam gotovo cuti pucanje njenih farmerki poput padanja kapi kise niz oluk

posavetila sam je kao pravi prijatelj i rekla da ode do dućana i uzme nove. na odmoru sam gledala anastasijine zelene oci koliko me je njihova lepota zaslepljivala ali u isto vreme su me plasile jer su bile nekako buljave i besne. njene mom jeans su savrseno pristajale njenoj...građi i njene vensice su bile savrsena...ah ponekad zazelim da nemam probleme sa stopalima i da mogu biti gaser ali se uvek setim da kriva stopala pics mogu za vise da prodajem

razmisljala sam o predgodnim filipovik pricama o mastrubaciji...pitam se da li petra zna sta to znaci? mada...da li to treba jastuk za to ili? u nasoh crkvi ima puno jastuka...onih mekanih i pravih za takve...stvari

ah ali...zar nije greh mastrubirati? ali...orgazmi nam cine da se bolje osecamo...zar ne? ah..mozda da pitam nekoga...poput milice? ona izgleda kao da se jebe sa muslimanima svako petak vece...ipak ne malo je besna stalno...jedva cekam petra sledece nedelja da kupi zvake...upitacu je da ih pritdzik i ubaciti ptičija govna u njih...to nije greh samo..znas...


End file.
